Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are currently the most popular flat panel displays, among which Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Displays (TFT-LCDs) are mainstream LCD products. A display device is an important component of a LCD. A display device is formed through cell-assembling an array substrate and a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer is filled in-between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a configuration of a known color filter substrate. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the array substrate comprises: a black matrix 10, and red sub-pixels 11, green sub-pixels 12, blue sub-pixels 13 and white sub-pixels 14 which are arranged regularly. The sub-pixels on the color filter substrate of FIG. 1 make use of a traditional RGBW arrangement to display pictures on the display device.